


Prisionero Desconocido (Unknown Prisoner)

by magician



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Response, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: What's happening a few years down the road.Written for TS Chat Concrit for the prompt "communication without dialogue". There is a smidge of dialogue in there that's unrelated to the main communication. 😊
Relationships: Jim Ellison & Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: TSCC 12: Communication Without Dialogue





	Prisionero Desconocido (Unknown Prisoner)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd always wanted to write a follow-up to my story "Final Shot" (found[ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718340)), a canon-divergent piece I wrote in 2018 for TS Bingo. Here are a couple of scenes of what I hope will become a full story.
> 
> This will make more sense if you've read "Final Shot", but here's the gist: After the episode "Four Point Shot", Blair makes a deal with the powerful Mr. Glimmerman (from "Three Point Shot") to ensure Garrett Kincaid is locked away where he can't be found or helped to escape. As a result, Kincaid has ended up in an undisclosed but definitely foreign prison.

**Prisionero Desconocido (Unknown Prisoner)**

The first envelope arrived a week after he'd gotten out of Solitary for "breaking the rules". Who knew how long it had been sitting on the warden's desk? Perhaps they'd waited until he'd conformed like a good little boy before giving it to him. Or perhaps it took them some time to figure out who "Prisionero Desconocido" was, since that and the blacked-out prison address were all that was printed on the outside. Expecting news from Southern or McBride, he tore it open. Inside was a photo of a man he didn't know, with a date from 26 years ago written across the bottom. He stared at it for a long time, turning it over, feeling the edges, even inspecting the envelope. When he realized it wasn't a coded message of hope, he angrily ripped it into little pieces and left it with the other debris on his meal tray. 

After that, the envelopes came at irregular intervals. He paid attention to the postmarks, hoping to discover the sender's identity. Occasionally there was a U.S. location, although never the same city or state. The rest were from countries all over the world. Most of the time they contained more dated photographs, but sometimes there was only a plain piece of paper with a date scrawled in permanent marker. The dates were always different. 

As the months stretched into years, he saved the notes which had become his only contact with the outside world. He still didn't know their significance, but realized they were important. He tried in vain to make sense of it--who was sending these to him, and why?

*****

Blair finished filling and sealing the small batch of envelopes, then stuffed them into a larger one addressed to an ashram in Santa Barbara. His mother would pick it up, then mail the individual envelopes during her travels, as she'd done over the past four years. She never questioned him; he knew she'd recognized this was important to him--and that it was a secret.

He shuffled through the remaining stack of papers and photographs, looking at the dates he'd written with a red marker--the birth date of each victim. He half-hoped, with some vindictiveness, that Kincaid had not guessed the significance of the messages and that it was driving him crazy. The other half hoped the cold-blooded killer realized what he was receiving and connected the dots between the people in the photos and the reason he was rotting in a South American prison. The last picture--the last victim--was of Preston Crawford. Blair expected when he finally sent it, even someone as self-absorbed as Kincaid would make the connection.

He put the stack and some unused envelopes in a large metal box, locked it and put it back in his desk drawer. He placed the envelope addressed to Naomi in his brand new briefcase just as he heard Jim enter the loft. "Hey, Doctor Sandburg, shake a leg! You're going to be late to your own graduation!" 

He closed the briefcase with a snap, then stood it up beside his desk. Putting on a genuine smile, Blair went out to greet his friend. It was going to be a beautiful day.


End file.
